Grounded
by Himitsu-no-Paradise
Summary: "Katsuki, it's not how you think it is with Deku-kun." Snapshots of life after high school. Kacchako. Todomomo.
1. Coming of Age

**Coming of Age**

University wasn't necessary for them. It was a weird thing, honestly, in this day and age in Japan. With heroes and Quirks rampant and in abundance, a lot of schools that offered hero tracks still recommended a university education immediately following.

But not UA students. The best of the best. Almost always guaranteed internships with hero agencies, the likelihood going up if they did well in the sports festivals throughout the years, and the provisional licensing exams.

Lucky for Bakugou Katsuki, he did well at everything. And now that the legal age in Japan was eighteen, and he was literally days away from turning said age, he was…

He'd never admit he was unsure about what was coming next. He already had internships lined up—maybe not as many as _Deku _or _Icyhot—_so it wasn't like he was worried about his opportunities. He wasn't thinking he was making the wrong choice not going to university. He was a hero. He was going to be a hero. He was going to beat everyone and be the _**number one hero **_if it killed him—or someone else.

But besides the hardheaded idiot that hadn't stopped following him around since first year, and his old hag mom who for whatever reason _always _had his back, Bakugou felt….alone.

He tried not to let it bother him, and he was sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Deku always got _everything._

And this wasn't about internships or All Might's damn _powers._

Well.

Not anymore.

No, it was about….her.

/

The alarm rang in his bedroom. Graduation was done. Bakugou was back home until his internship began and he was boarded by the company who had chosen him. They were willing to work with his wildness, and three years of Aizawa-sensei giving him dorm-cleaning duty for each ridiculously outrageous bout of angry fighting had mellowed him. Some.

But Bakugou didn't want to get up today. He didn't want to be eighteen. He had been preparing for this his whole life. He was intelligent, and sincerely wanted to be a hero. He was ready for the responsibility of it. But the anger and insecurity still burned deep inside him.

He never thought he'd add loneliness to that list.

"Kuso," he growled to himself as he turned off the alarm and picked up his phone. His damn stupid, sentimental classmates were already sending him birthday texts. Kirishima, Kaminari, even _Icyhot_ had managed a cultured, stoic _many happy returns._

Pretentious hot-cold asshole. "Just say happy birthday, teme," he grumbled at his phone and then slammed it down.

Nothing from her yet. But she was probably being paraded around by Deku like some trophy china doll. Being showered with his stupid, overthought gifts and blabbed at about all of his ridiculous hero analyses and theories.

He groaned and massaged his face, roughly, his hands falling back down to his sides, his palms making irritated little sparks as he thought about her stupid, ridiculous, annoyingly pretty round face stretched in a moronically romanced smile at Deku's lame attempt at existence.

All Might's power, Bakugou's dream school of UA, more internships than him even though he won the sports festivals almost ever year. And now her.

Deku really did get everything.

Squeezing his hands into fists to stop the sparks, Bakugou climbed out of bed and got into the shower, ignoring his mother yelling down the hall that she was making him a special birthday breakfast whether he liked it or not.

In all honesty, he had started liking her first year, though he'd all but denied it then. She was strong—she put up a fight when no one else had. She had a reason to fight, a purpose. She wasn't just a _frail girl._

He'd pushed those feelings down at first, swallowed them, pretty much assuming by the fact that she was attached to Deku's hip that she'd just end up his girl. And honestly, Bakugou had no time for any of that if he was going to be the best.

But as the years at UA had trekked on, he found himself paired off with her a lot more than he'd anticipated. In fact, if she wasn't with Deku, she was with him. And when she was with Deku, she was usually also with Four Eyes, too. The truth was, she chose to be alone with Bakugou more than ever with the other two, doing tasks around the dorms together, sparring together, doing projects together (if and when Deku or Four Eyes couldn't.)

And she had the stupidly annoying habit of constantly talking to him about Deku, or asking his advice about being a hero, or talking about her parents. And she had the damned nerve to ask the same of him, as if she actually cared as her stupid, annoying, adorable round cheeks stretched into a curious smile, and all while becoming _**Deku's girl?!**_

Bakugou punched the bathroom tile and flipped the shower off with a harsh creak as he stepped out and threw a towel around his waist with a growl and a curse. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to graduate and become the best. He didn't need any emotions getting in the way—even if she was his perfect girl (both his equal and his opposite in all the best ways).

He didn't need to go into eighteen feeling both accomplished and lonely as hell.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the bathroom door. He whipped the door open, expecting his mom trying to force her rubbery eggs on him (which wasn't at all true; she was a wonderful cook and she'd taught him.)

Instead, he found a stupidly, annoyingly, irritatingly beautiful round face staring back at him, framed perfectly by the swoop of her dumb brown hair that somehow managed to make her look even more incredibly pretty and always smelled like fruit.

It was her.

"Marui kao," he breathed in surprise—'round face'.

Uraraka Ochako smiled back at him, her hands clasped behind her back, her round, pink cheeks flushing an even darker shade. "Konnichiwa, Bakugou-kun…um, you're…in a towel…"

Bakugou, who couldn't stop his guard from dropping around her, also blushed and scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're the dumbass who knocked on my bathroom door. Chotto matte." He stepped down the hall, and into his bedroom, emerging ten minutes later in a pair of jeans and a black v-neck, his biceps pushing on the seam of the tee's sleeves. "What are you doing here, kao?"

"I have an internship interview today but I wanted to give you this in person. It's important," she said, and her hands finally came from behind her and held up a black gift bag, a red card barely peeking over the top edge. "Happy birthday."

Bakugou's eyes widened, and he froze for a moment, trying to register that not only has she bought him a birthday gift but she had gone out of her way to deliver it in person. "I—"

He never finished the half-formed thought when Uraraka checked her watch and looked up at him, "I have to go. I hope you like it. See you soon." She smiled and turned, rushing back down the hall the way she came. He watched her back, heard her compliment the scent of his mom's cooking, and then finally the sound of the door closing behind her.

Sitting down at the table, he cursed at his mother when she shoved a plate of breakfast in front of him. He ignored the food and pulled out the card from the bag, opening it and pulling out the note.

_Katsuki_,

_It's not how you think it is with Deku-kun._

_Please come meet me tonight._

_Happy birthday._

-_Ochako_

Bakugou pulled his gift out of his bag, and despite his usual steely, aggressive behavior, his face stretched into its usual grin—if not a _little _warmer—and he dug into his mother's eggs, unsurprised when they were, in fact, delicious.

/

The UA stadium was quiet at night, and technically Uraraka wasn't supposed to be there, as she was no longer a student, or competing in a festival.

She heard the heavy footfalls coming up the pathway into the seats behind her, and she would've been worried, except she was Uravity and the steps were familiar.

"You found me," she said as she smiled at Bakugou when he approached her, sitting down in a seat next to her.

Bakugou scoffed, and then smirked. "This is the first place we ever fought. Figured if you have something important to tell me, it'd be here." His red eyes turned and looked at her, a fang-like tooth visible in his grin—a little cocky, a little friendly and warm. "You're mushy like that, kao."

"And how do you know I'm going to say something mushy, hm?" She asked with a smirk of her own, still looking out at the dark stadium, remembering their first fight fondly.

He held up the note, and his birthday present—a small vile on a piece of twine with little gray rocks in it. "You know, I know everyone expects me to be a dumbass, but symbolism isn't lost on me. I just ain't IcyHot or Deku, where I outwardly analyze that shit every second of my life."

"They aren't the rocks you blasted away during our fight, but I was hoping you'd get the gist," she said, her brown eyes sliding and meeting his. "Thought you could use some good luck before you started your internship. A reminder of how strong you are and have become. And a reminder I could still surpass you."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "_**Sure**_. Is that all you wanted to sa—"

He was cut off when she grabbed him by the edges of his jacket and pulled him in, their lips meeting heatedly, battling, moving together, learning each other, before she released him with a small sigh, and looked away.

Bakugou was quiet, speechless, and then he cleared his throat. "Your note."

She nodded. "Deku-kun is my best friend. But he isn't my boyfriend. Those are rumors started by tabloids because Deku-kun being All Night's actual successor is such a big story right now. Him getting scouted and offered internships is big news and we're always together but I didn't want you to think that because the truth is, even though I liked Deku-kun in first year, the more you and I were together, the more i—"

She was cut off by him, suddenly, her small, powerful body being pulled roughly into his lap, and his lips finding hers again, the battle commending for several moments before his mouth released hers and his lips tugged upward in a triumphant smirk. "So you're telling me I best that damn bastard Deku?"

Uraraka rolled her eyes. "If you say it like that, I'm dumping you on the spot."

Bakugou laughed outright and pressed a warm, sweet kiss to her shoulder through her shirt. "Fine. But I still won." He tightened his muscled arms around her and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Bakugou rested his cheek against hers. "Said I think this is a better win than any top internship," he repeated, and smiled against her skin, "but that never leaves this stadium, marui kao. Never."

Uraraka's face brightened affectionately, and damn, if she didn't look pretty. Stupidly, annoyingly pretty. She touched his spiky hair, lifted his chin with her gentle, powerful fingers, and pecked his lips—a silent thank you for the compliment of being that important to him. She kissed him again, and again, and again, each peck a thank you for the years of friendship and putting up with her. A promise that his soft side would stay between them.

And then, with her stupidly pretty smile, and her annoyingly pretty round cheeks, and her amazingly, incredibly prettt voice, she leaned in, hugged his shoulders tightly, and whispered,

"Happt birthday, Katsuki."


	2. Always Enough

Always Enough

"—_just seems strange to me that a month after receiving media coverage about their supposed relationship, Uravity would come out and make a statement that she isn't in a relationship with up-and-coming hero, Deku. She helped him choose his name. She has been an on-again-off-again team member of his, especially since being turned down to work in Mount Lady's firm and starting her own freelance hero business. Either Deku's success is hindering her or she's seeing someone el—"_

Uraraka turned the radio off in her boyfriend's apartment and flipped back on his couch, glaring over at the kitchen as she smelled tonkatsu sizzling and heard miso soup broth boiling. "Why are you listening to that?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes as he chopped green onions and threw them in the miso. "Why does it even bother you?"

"We said we weren't going to tell, yet," she mumbled, sitting up and peeking over the back of the couch to watch him. "They're making speculations. And who likes having their failures brought up? I don't need reminding I didn't get that internship!"

"I told you I'd go down there and blow that asshole's office up for you," Bakugou mumbled in response, his back to his idiot girlfriend as he cooked for the two of them, concentrated. "Offer still stands, kao."

"Um, you're well on your way to becoming a ranked hero if you keep working the way you have been. I don't need you having one of your King Murder Explosion tantrums on your girlfriend's behalf, and ruining that," she replied, floating up over the couch and pressing her fingertips together gently to land on her feet behind him, her now powerless fingers roving over his shoulder blades.

"It's Ground Zero, now," he replied, his concentration broken only in his red eyes as they slid to glance over his shoulder at her. He smirked. "Baka."

She pouted and slid her arms around his muscled middle, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "I get it now."

"Hm?"

"How frustrating it is," she began, "to always have your accomplishments dwarfed by Deku-kun."

Bakugou frowned, chopping up some bean sprouts to put in the soup, his eyes focused on the task, though his brows furrowed at her words.

"Not that becoming a freelance hero is any kind of accomplishment," she mumbled, sadly, against his back. "People don't really expect them to do the kind of work that an agency hero does—heroes with resources and the money of their company backing them."

"Baaaaka!" Bakugou barked, glancing back at her with an eyeroll. "Don't sell yourself short, you idiot. At least you're doin' something. Being a newbie hero at an agency is really shitty. It's all paperwork and orientations and no real fuckin' work yet. You don't have to deal with that. You get to save people for the sake of doing it. So shut up and stop bitching."

Uraraka should've been insulted. But she knew him. _This_ was a pep talk. And she adored him for it, smiling against his back. "Thanks, Katsu."

Bakugou rolled his eyes again and then held up a piece of tonkatsu at the end of his chopsticks. "Shut up and taste this shit."

Uraraka wrapped her lips around the chopsticks, pulling the fried food into her mouth and chewing. Her eyes lips up. "Mm, tasty."

"You better not just be saying that because you think I'm hot," he replied. Translation: 'I hope it's actually good and you're not just being nice because you're my girlfriend.' It was almost cute how hard he tried to come off. She knew better.

"No, Katsu, it's really good," she said smiled widely at him. "Thanks for making me dinner."

"Yeah, well…" he mumbled and then reached behind him with his free hand and squeezed her around the middle, pulling her forward to stand next to him, her head drifting onto his shoulder as he finished cooking in silence.

Uraraka kissed his cheek, watching him, comfortable and content, glad that, with him, she was always enough.


	3. No Promises

No Promises

"You're such a—an idiot! Baka! Baka, Baka, _Baka_!"

Bakugou winced, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the hydrogen peroxide being applied to a rather nasty gash on his forehead, or his girlfriend's shrill voice as the treater of said wound.

"Can you keep your banshee shrieks to a considerably lesser decibel when I have a fuckin' pounding headache?" He replied, pointing to the obvious wound on his head that she was, in fact, treating.

Uraraka's round cheeks puffed out even more in indignation. "My bansh—_**Katsuki, **_you _**LAUNCHED **_yourself into a villain recklessly and he flung you like a rag doll into the asphalt. You're _**lucky **_that—"

"—I'm too badass to be kept down by a scrape on the head? I didn't even have to go to the hospital."

"—that it wasn't worse!" Uraraka shrieked, and then sighed and threw the bloodied gauze into the trash can next to her and stood up, shaking her head, disappearing down the hall. She returned, and sat back down, bandaging and taping the wound, silently, her jaw muscles clearly tight, eyes glassy.

Bakugou sighed. "Ochako," he mumbled, his destructive fingers gentle on her elbow as she worked. "Why the hell're you crying? I'm fine."

"You won't always be," she whispered, swiping st her eyes before glaring at him. "You are so _reckless_! You—you're not just _you, _anymore. You have—you have—"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and grabbed her cheeks with his hands. "Stop. Shut up. Shut the hell up."

Uraraka huffed. "I don't…I don't want to lose—"

"_Stop, _dammit!" Bakugou snapped, and pulled her into a fierce kiss, fangs tugging on her bottom lip, his own lips warm and frantic against hers before he broke the kiss. "You're not losing me, okay? Fuckin' ever."

"You are _not invincible, Katsuki!" _She snapped back. "You don't get to just make decisions for yourself anymore! Do you want me in your life or not?!"

"Of course I do, otherwise you wouldn't fuckin' be here!" He barked, and then stood up, before groaning and immediately sinking back at the couch when his wound throbbed and made him dizzy. "Okay. Maybe you aren't….entirely wrong…"

She adjusted their position so his head was in her lap. "Relax, Katsu. Relax. The bump is pretty bad. Stay still." She strokes her fingers through his dusty blonde hair and kissed the bandaged area, eyes glassy again. "I really don't want to lose you."

"I know," he mumbled, and closed his eyes. "Guess I can take a couple days off."

"Please."

Bakugou sighed and settled against her ample thighs, before popping an eye open to look up at her. "But that means you have to cook for me. And clean up my apartment. And make out with me. A lot."

Uraraka laughed and rolled her eyes, blinking back tears. "Don't push it, Katsu." She leaned forward, very gently pressing her forehead against his. "I should've been there."

"Shut up, baka," he mumbled and then pecked her lips. "Just shut up."

Uraraka smiled against his lips, massaging his temples before breaking the sweet kiss. "Just try to be more careful, okay? I know you have to do your job but…just try."

He opened both eyes and looked up at her, his headache slowly ebbing away. "No promises, marui kao." His eyes were softer though, looking up at her with silent, reluctant agreement. For her. Only for her.

"No promises," she replied, a strange thank you for his strange affirmation of her feelings, and then she settled against the couch arm and stroked his hair until they both fell asleep, quiet and content in each other's presence.


	4. Double Date

Double Date

"Momo."

Yaoyorozu Momo glanced up from her cell phone when she heard her name being called, her face lighting up when she spotted her boyfriend approaching her, his red-and-white hair falling into his face, a black button down shirt hugging his muscled form, the top two buttons strategically undone. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and stopped in front of her, her own red skirt and fitted black turtleneck a welcome sight.

Yaoyorozu smiled at him, and took a step so she was close enough to press a kiss to where his craggled scar met smooth skin—her way of soothing what hurt him most. "Shoto. You made it."

They stood in front of a door into an apartment, both frowning curiously.

"Whose apartment is this?" Todoroki asked.

"I'm not sure. But this is the address Uraraka-san gave me when she invited us over for dinner," Yaoyorozu replied, playing with a ponytail on her left wrist, wondering if she should put her long black mane into its signature ponytail. She felt a hand on her back and Todoroki shook his head.

"Leave it down. You look beautiful," he said, and then broke eye contact, his words minimal but always somehow right for the moment. She smiled and knocked on the door, and jumped when she thought she heard someone yelling at them from within.

"That voice sounds familiar," Todoroki said with suspiciously hiked eyebrow.

"Uraraka-san said tonight was a secret but also very important. She told me not to tell any of the girls, and to remind you not to tell Midoriya-san," Yaoyorozu replied, looking down at her phone in confirmation.

"I got that text," he offered. "I didn't."

Yaoyorozu quirked her lips to the side, thoughtfully. "But why—"

She was cut off by the door being yanked open and angry red eyes staring down at her, and she noted the bandage just above them. The owner of them 'tch'ed and quirked his chin up, coldly, but stepped out of the way. "Get in here. Ochako is in the shower. She didn't want to shower at her parents' 'cause she was running late."

Both Yaoyorozu and Todoroki stood there, confused and suspicious, and Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Will you hurry the hell up?! It's fuckin' cold!"

They shuffled inside and Bakugou scoffed and closed the door behind them before trailing back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Yaoyorozu looked at her boyfriend. "You don't think they're—?"

"Dating. Obvious," Todoroki murmured, matter-of-factly, glancing around the apartment. "It explains the unknown apartment. It must be Bakugou's new apartment that the agency assigned him. The paparazzi don't know where it is yet."

"I suppose it also explains why Uraraka made it a point to tell the media she wasn't dating Midoriya," Yaoyorozu added, crossing his arms over her ample chest. "Even if Bakugou and Uraraka are dating, it would definitely grate strongly on Bakugou if the media was still saying she was Midoriya's girl. In fact, I'm almost mad we didn't figure it out sooner."

Todoroki smirked at her. "Some top students we are, hm?"

"You're here!"

Both sets of eyes turned when Uraraka approached them, smiling widely, wrapped in a cute pink sweater dress and a gray cardigan. "Katsu let you in; good. I'm guessing you probably figured it out by now."

Two nods. "At least now I know why you told me to tell Shoto to keep it to himself." Yaoyorozu smiled. "So….Bakugou, huh?"

Uraraka blushed, her round cheeks tinting pinker than her dress as she shrugged and grinned. "He's actually….a really good boyfriend. You know, he still has his rough edges but he's so….sweet. In a _Bakugou_ way."

"Kuso! Ochako!" Bakugou growled as he brought a tray of drinks out for everyone. "Don't fuckin' ruin my reputation. Especially with Hot-Cold here—I can still kick your ass, IcyHot bastard." He sneered at Todoroki. "In fact, I'll kick your ass harder now just to make myself look fuckin' strong in front of my girl!"

Todoroki angled his eyes downward in a reverse sort of eye-roll, as if to brush the exploding hero off, his eyebrows twitching, and Uraraka touched her boyfriend's arm.

"Katsu, they're guests," she said, and kissed his cheek, and Yaoyorozu smiled to herself when the angry man visibly softened and shrugged.

"Kch, Fine. Kick your ass later, Icyhot," Bakugou mumbled, glancing down at Uraraka. She smiled and pecked his lips, and Yaoyorozu giggles at the affection between them, which caused Bakugou to growl at her.

Todoroki folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "You clearly aren't used to having a girlfriend, Bakugou-san."

"Whatever. Dinner's almost ready, dammit," he mumbled, and kissed the top of Uraraka's head before snapping his jaws at the other two and disappearing into the kitchen again.

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu locked eyes and both started laughing and Todoroki stood nearby, arms tucked against his chest, glancing toward the kitchen with an almost indiscernible smirk.

/

"Yaomomo." Uraraka looked up at her friend as the girls washed the dinner dishes together, glancing up from the soapy water to look at her. "Todoroki-san is a very active hero at his father's agency, right?"

"Mm. He works very closely with Endeavor; not that it's his favorite thing ever but he gets good field experience," Yaoyorozu replied as she dried the dishes that Uraraka washed.

"Do you—does he ever get hurt?"

"Yeah. Yes. Why?"

Uraraka glanced back down at the dishes. "How do you deal with it?"

Yaoyorozu frowned, and then recalled the bandage on Bakugou's forehead. "I remember seeing the news footage about that fight. If Bakugou's boss hadn't stepped in, that villain might've killed him."

Uraraka squeaked unhappily.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. "B-But he wasn't! He—is he okay?"

Uraraka nodded. "But I don't know how to convince him not to be so reckless. He failed the first year licensing exam because of it…it was only Aizawa-sensei's guidance and punishment that mellowed him enough to finally pass but he gets inside his own head and just starts—"

She glanced up when she realized she was starting to make the dishes float, having lost herself in her own thoughts. "Oh. Release." She caught the dishes and set them aside with a sigh. "You don't have anything to say about the fact I'm dating Bakugou Katsuki in the first place?"

Yaoyorozu snorted. "Oh. A lot. But it's your life. Your choice. You spent a lot of time with Bakugou-san when you weren't with Midoriya and Iida. If you saw something in him….it's your right to explore that."

Uraraka nodded again, glancing down thoughtfully.

Yaoyorozu purses her lips, gently, and then smiled at her friend. "Also, I don't deal with Shoto getting hurt well. You know me, I'm constantly anxious about something. And dating Todoroki Shoto does not help. The thing is….I'm so crazy about him, it's worth it. So I deal. I yell at him, I yell at myself, I cry, he kisses me, and reminds me how much he believes in me and how I need to believe in him too. And then I remember he's a hero and it's his job to get hurt so others don't. It isn't easy but I believe in him—because he asks me to."

Uraraka's brow arrowed into a conflicted 'v'.

Yaoyorozu smiled and touched her shoulder. "So believe in Bakugou because I think he might just be crazy enough about you to take all the crazy lessons Aizawa-sensei taught him about mellowing out and apply them. Relax. And be there for him when he needs you. As a fellow hero and as a girlfriend."

Brown eyes slid up to Yaoyorozu's face and a smile, still a little tense but moreso relieved, stretched Uraraka's face. "Thank you, Yaomomo."

/

The boys were quiet, drinking hot coffee, sitting in tense silence.

Todoroki sipped from his mug, and then glanced at Bakugou. "You know you can't hurt her, right?"

"I know," Bakugou replied, his voice more even than usual as he glanced toward the back window, white porcelain touching his lips.

"Because if you do, the entirety of class 1A wil line up tol kill you."

"Yep."

"Starting," Todoroki began, voice ripe with warning, "with Midoriya."

Bakugou's eyes darkened, but he took another sip of dark coffee. "I know." Finally, he placed his cup down and glared at Todoroki. "But I got no damn plans to hurt her. She's—"

Todoroki held up a hand in silent understanding. Despite the hot-cold hero's even-keeled demeanor, the two were the most alike. Words didn't always define what was most important. And he didn't need Bakugou to explain.

He understood. Because he had Momo. And Bakugou had Uraraka. And some things just _were_.

And though both were tense and slightly uncomfortable, as they heard their girlfriends laughing from within the kitchen, they had to admit, it wasn't all bad. Anything to make those women happy.

Even an awkward revelation of a relationship between Bakugou and Uraraka disguised as a double date.


	5. Showered

**Showered**

"How do I tell him?" Uraraka whispered to herself as she checked her laptop for updates on her freelance hero work website, not really looking at the messages as she spaced off, her mind miles away from her work.

Her brown eyes stared straight through the screen, her brows furrowed unto a deep v, her fingers roving over the keys absently. She picked up the tea next to her computer and sipped. "How….how do I tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

Uraraka looked up from her laptop when Bakugou came through the door of his apartment, his skin and hero suit covered in grime from work. "Y'know, I don't mind you breaking into my fuckin' apartment—"

"You gave me a key, anata," Uraraka said, flatly.

"But you coulda at least made me dinner," he replied as he pulled his large gauntlets off of his wrists and unbuckled all of his belts, bracers and straps. "What good is havin' a damn girlfriend in my life otherwise?"

Uraraka smirked down at her computer screen. "Asshole."

"Cheeks." He replied and leaned over the side of the couch to peck her on the lips. "Missed your dumb round face."

She grinned widely at the sweet kiss. "Missed your angry, mean voice."

"Better have," he mumbled and then threw himself over the back of the couch, landing on his back, his head in her lap. "Mm, Maybe this ain't so bad."

"Katsu, you smell awful," she said, scrunching her nose, shaking her head, her two long bang-tendrils bouncing against her jaw, though she began to absently stroke her fingers through his dusty blonde locks. "Go shower."

He snorted and threw his muscled forearm under his head, his wrist pressing gently into her thigh. "Nah. I like this spot. Now, what the hell were you saying when I walked in? Tell who what?"

Uraraka tensed, pausing in her petting him, and glanced away from him. His own brow slammed down immediately, his face twisting. "Deku."

"I've been thinking about it a lot," she replied, finally looking back down at him. "You need to know….he and I did try to date."

Bakugou growled and sat up, jolting to a standing position and peeling the black tank top from his form. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Katsuki!" Uraraka cried, standing. "Please. I know you hate hard and emotional conversations but please."

"Tch," he scoffed, but crossed is arms over his bare chest. "Fine."

"I—" Uraraka sighed and shrugged. "After high school, I realized how well you and I seemed to work together. As classmates, as heroes and as friends. But I always believed Deku-kun and I would be—_it_, you know?"

Bakugou gruffed and flopped back down on the couch, his palms steaming as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"But you still wanted me around. You asked for my help any chance you got. I realized I was lying to Deku-kun. And myself. I ended things. That was right before your birthday. Right before I told you the truth." She sat down next to him. "But now it's my turn to be fair to him. I have to tell him the truth about us—I have to let him decide if he's going to be the kind of friend I believe he is, or not. If he's going to be okay with this. I can't hide it anymore—especially not now that Todoroki-san and Yaomomo know."

She took his hands, and kissed the backs of them, careful, always careful of his palms when he was in one of his moods. she knew he'd never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt her. "Please, I need you to be the kind of man I know you are, too. Keep your head on straight, and trust me. Please?"

"And what if that damn nerd tries to win you back?" Bakugou snapped.

Uraraka's lips tugged upward in a gentle, affectionate smile. "I can't be won away from you."

"You were won away from him."

"There's a difference."

"Oh yeah?" Angry.

"Yeah."

"What's that?" Coarse and cold.

Lips on lips, and then her fingers on his cheek, her eyes refusing to break from his. "I'm _in love_ with you."

Immediately, anger and coldness left the hard face and were replaced with shock and disbelief, red eyes widening to saucers, the steam in his palms dissipating. A reluctant gentleness settled over him as those hands, which only moments ago sparked and steamed with malice, rested around her waist on the small of her back, his lips hanging open slightly, trying to find words.

"Y-you—?"

Uraraka snorted at how tongue-tied he suddenly was. "What? _You_? Bakugou Katsuki, without something smart-ass to say?"

The words jolted him into the moment and his eyes slanted with feigned anger. "Oi! Watch your damn mouth, marui kao! Just because I love you too don't mean I'm gonna let you talk shit to me!"

Uraraka melted against him, eyes glassy with I shed tears—happy tears. "You do?"

He snorted and shrugged, glancing away, though his arms tightened on her body. "'Course I fuckin' do. Idiot. And you go ahead and you tell that damn nerd we're in love, too! And he can't fuckin' have you."

Uraraka laughed and nodded. "Okay. I will. But only if you do something for me."

"What's that?"

"_Take a shower._"

She giggled and jumped up as Bakugou chased her around the couch, continuing to feign his loud barking and indignance, but when he caught her, it was all lips and roughly spoken words of affection that only she would ever hear, and when he finally went to take a shower, she decided she _would_ cook him dinner, and tomorrow, she'd have lunch with Deku and tell him the truth.

Whatever happened after that, at least she knew she could 'break into' her boyfriend's apartment and find someone who loved her inside, waiting to make her smile again.


	6. Tell You What

Tell You What

"Why do I have to _**be heeere?**_!"

Uraraka sighed as she sipped at her milkshake in the outdoor cafe in the heart of Tokyo, listening to her boyfriend rant and growl and snap like a petulant child. At least he was paying for the milkshake.

She watched as sparks of explosions flashed off ofbhis palms and he continued to whine in his raspy anger. She was very aware what they were doing—first date out in public, first time giving the press an opportunity to take their picture together.

But all she was worried about was the specific person they had invited out with them today. The person she was most concerned learning about her relationship with Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya. Deku.

Lifting her lips off of her straw, she looked at her boyfriend as his eyes widened and narrowed and she finally touched his wrist. "This is really hard for me."

Immediately, his body relaxed and he grunted, pulling on the bottom hem of his V-neck to straightened the wrinkles in his shirt roughly. "Fine." He slammed himself back into the metal chair across the table from her, and his angry demeanor softened when he noticed her smiling out st the crowds. "Fuck, I love you. How is it you can just…turn it off?"

"Hm?" She asked, looking back at him. "Turn what off?"

"Me."

Her eyes widened at the implications, and Bakugou immediately blanched at the realization and then blushed and coughed. "That's not what I meant. I meant the….feelings. The—anger."

Uraraka cleared her throat and sipped at her shake, shrugging a little. "I don't know."

"It's still there," he mumbled, slumping in the chair and shoving his hands in his pockets as he now looked out at the crowds. "But I don't want it comin' out with you." He shrugged. "Unless it's about taking care of you."

Uraraka smirked a little, her fingers glowing as her glass floated to him. "I can take care of myself, Katsu. Release." It clattered to the table in front of him, still upright.

Bakugou snorted and smirked at her, before standing and leaning his entire body across the table, his lean, muscled form, at least a head taller than when they were teenagers, now towering over her, eyes glowing with determination, passion, fire, arrogance and love all as they trained themselves on her. "Screw that. I'm the best—and you're my girl. I'll always—"

Her fingers touched his cheek with gentleness he was only used to from her, and she tilted her face upward, her pink cheeks pushed outward a little from her smitten smile. "We take care of each other." She touched the scar above his eye. "Yeah?"

His hands were brace on the table, the muscles working as they held him above her, and then he nodded. Only for her. Anyone else could stay out of his way or he'd run them over and blow them up. But her…

In terms of brute strength, he was clearly the stronger. But she has a strength inside her he would never be able to fully master without her. Her heart.

Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Except maybe her.

With a wider smirk now, he leaned in, allowing his lips to find hers with a firm, affectionste kiss, one hand still bracing on the table, theither cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in. She responded with a gentle sigh against his lips, hands sliding up his chest and resting in his shoulders.

In that moment, Uraraka didn't care who saw. She didn't care who knew. Until.

"U-Uraraka-san?! K-Kacchan?!"

Uraraka jerked back and her surprised eyes and Bakugou's now cold ones both turned to the new presence.

Midoriya stood, his own eyes bouncing back and forth between them, his heart racing anxiously, unsure what he'd just witnessed. "I—you two—were you—"

"Tch. Damn nerd—what did it look like?!" Bakugou snapped, and stood, sliding behind Uraraka's chair and sliding an arm around her shoulders from behind, his arrogant grin spreading across his face as he leased his cheek against her temple. "She's mine. I win, _Deku." _

"Katsuki," Uraraka scolded, and stood up. "Please come sit, Deku-kun."

Midoriya scratched at his cheek, anxiously, and then slid into the third chair st the small table, looking between the two of them, analytically, trying to figure out what was happening. "Kacchan—"

"Kch," Bakugou scoffed and threw himself back into his seat.

"Deku-kun," Uraraka said, gently. "I thought you deserved to hear it from us."

"Hear what from you?" Midoriya asked, frowning, his eyes trained on Bakugou as if the explosive man would lash out at him for no reason. Some things you never outgrow.

"Katsu and I…" Uraraka sighed and slammed her hand down on the table when she noticed both men were looking elsewhere—Midoriya at Bakugou, Bakugou out at the street. "Are you serious?"

"Oi!" Bakugou barked back at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Midoriya interjected, standing, posturing as if to protect Uraraka, which only angered Bakugou further, and he grabbed the front of Midoriya's shirt, yanking him in with a growl, his other hand sparking, as Midoriya's arm started to glow.

Uraraka rolled her eyes, massaging the bridge of her nose, before she crossed one leg over the other and picked up her milkshaje, sipping at it.

Bakugou looked over at her, noting how unimpressed she was, and Midoriya's eyes followed his.

Uraraka looked at them. "Oh? Are you both done posturing like a couple of idiots?"

Bakugou released Midoriya, clearing his throat, the tiniest pink blush painting his cheek. "Ocha—"

She shot him a sharp look, and then turned the glare on her friend. "I don't need you to defend me from his yelling. He yells. He snaps. He growls. He puts explode-y holes in his clothes, and mine, and the walls of his apartment. It's who he is." Her face softened. "It doesn't make me love him less, Deku-kun. I'm sorry."

Midoriya sat back in his seat, his eyes sliding back and forth thoughtfully, analytically, before he looked back up at Uraraka. "When we broke up—"

"It was because I had feelings for Katsuki," Uraraka confessed, averting her eyes. "I didn't want to lead you on, Deku-kun. I always thought it'd be you and me, too, but—" She sighed, averting her eyes, guilt weighing heavy on her heart. Not for loving Bakugou—she would never regret that choice—but for hurting Midoriya when all she has ever tried to do was keep that from happening.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she glanced up as Bakugou finished shifting his chair to her side of the table, his hand squeezing her shoulder as if to say, 'Don't be sad; I'm here. You're not doing this alone.'

Midoriya immediately noticed the way Bakugou softened with her, his brows furrowing in curiousity and confusion, before he raised his eyes to look at his childhood friend. "Kacchan, you seem less angry."

"I'm always angry with you, bakayarou," Bakugou spat, glaring at Midoriya.

"Maybe so," the curly-haired man said, "but I meant in general. And especially….with Uraraka-san." His eyes slid to the gravitational woman. "…is he kind to you? Does he treat you right?"

"OI," Bakugou growled, ready to lung, when he felt his girlfriend's head settle on his shoulder, the weight of it a silent request to stay close to her, and not fly off the handle.

"Yes," she said with determined certainty. "Absolutely. He makes me dinner, he makes me feel at home in his home, and he makes me laugh. He's sweet—"

"Oi."

"Tender."

"_Oi_."

"And very loving."

"_Ochako."_

Uraraka laughed as her boyfriend got louder and more aggressive, though the blush on his face gave away his true feelings. "And he's pretending to be mad at me for making him look less tough in front of you, but the truth is that it makes him more of a man in my eyes that he can treat me with such respect and love despite his usual temperament."

Midoriya pressed his fingers to his chin and nodded. He was silent for s quiet moment, just studying them. Studying the way Bakugou rested his cheek just slightly against the side of Uraraka's head, or the way his muscles and tendons moved slightly, denoting that he was squeezing Uraraka's hand under the table. Despite that he was glaring, his lip curled into a sneer, his actions and movements were only tender toward the young woman, and Midoriya could see the way the gentleness made Uraraka glow.

How could he ever think to hurt his childhood best friend or his high school one by not giving his blessing? Never in a million years. It would hurt. For a while. But he cared for and admired both of them so much, seeing them happy was all that mattered now.

He glanced down st the table, nodding again, and then smiled at them. "Okay."

Bakugou's eyes widened and flared a little as if expecting a trick or a trap. "Okay?!"

"Okay."

"That's it?!"

Midoriya raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to go back to fighting like earlier? Because that seemed to work out so well for both of us. Look, I cere about Uraraka-san but….at the end of the day, I just want her to be happy. I just want you _both_ to be happy. I'm not going to stand in the way of that—we'd all just end up miserable in the end."

Uraraka's countenance lit up like sunlight, and she reached across the table, touching Midoriya's hand. "Thank you. Thank you, Deku-kun."

"Just be happy, okay?" Midoriya stood. "I gotta go. I'm late for my patrol." He smiled his usual carefree smile at her and started off, then paused. His back was to them both, and then he turned, and he wasn't Midoriya. He was Deku—the protege of All Might, the rising star, all strength and power and deadly serious eyes. Eyes trained on Bakugou.

"You know I can overpower you now," he said, and he wasn't afraid. Not like middle school. Not like UA. This was a man who has surpassed Bakugou in strength and skill years ago. This was the successor of All Might. "So know this: if you hurt her in _any_ _way, I __**won't**__ hesitate."_

Bakugou's resolve wavered for a moment, but he tightened his hold on the young woman, eyes slanted down in defiance, resilience. "I don't have any plans of allowing you to beat me anytime soon, _damn nerd." _

It sounded like typical Bakugou. But Midoriya knew. This was a promise: I don't plan on ever hurting her. She's _safe _with me.

Midoriya nodded, unfurled the fists that had formed unconsciously, and let his easy smile return, waving before he disappearing around the corner.

Uraraka let her hand rest on Bakugou's chest to redirect his attention back to her, and his own features softened, the smallest of smirk-smiles tugging on his lips. He kissed her, and then pulled her half-drank, melted shake back toward them, before standing.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To get another straw," he said.

She smiled. He left. And returned with a straw.

They sat, close together, sipping on her milkshake, at the same time, his arm slung loosely around her shoulder. Someone in the distance snapped a picture.

It flooded social media within days. Soon, the rumors and craziness would begin. But for now, they were two young heroes in love, riding the high of jumping a revelation hurdle, and sharing a milkshake.


	7. Breaking News

**Breaking News**

It started small. A few retweets of the picture here. A Facebook post on a Pro Hero appreciate group there. An actual newspaper or magazine which barely anyone read anymore anyway.

Or so they thought.

Bakugou groaned to himself, eyes rolling heavenward, as their names and the picture of them sharing the milkshake flashed across the television screen. He glanced at his girlfriend, curled against him on his couch, wrapped in one of his hoodies and sipping hot tea.

"Well, shit," he said as the reporter talked about the unexpected development of Hero Deku's long time 'will they-won't they' suddenly showing up in a very romantic looking photo with Deku's rival, the explosive Ground Zero.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I'm about to turn this off," he mumbled. "Why the hell is it so hard to believe you chose me over that damn nerd?!"

"Because you just said 'why the hell is it so hard to believe you chose me over that damn nerd' and things like that come off kind of offensive?" Uraraka teased back with a grin. "And I'm a ray of floating sunshine."

"Tch." Bakugou scoffed, but smirked and pushed her back on the couch, his lips ravishing hers in a hungry kiss, his muscled arms wrapped all the way around her, feeling how small and toned she was under his big hoodie. "Sunshine, huh? Is that why you burn so much food?"

She raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk. "I told you that you're the better cook."

"That's….fuckin' understated," he replied, and chuckled, a rare sound, sitting up and leaning back against his calves, hands on his thighs as he looked down at her, her short hair haloed out around her head as she nestled against the couch cushion. She gazed up at him, her big brown eyes glinting with affection.

"Damn," he breathed in awe of her, and then shifted so he was laying next to her before he turned into his back and rolled her atop him. Despite being dense with lean muscle, she was light in comparison, her hands tucked against his chest as she rested her chin atop them and smiled at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied, fingers tracing lazy circles on her back. His red eyes were half-lidded, studying her face, thinking back on their time in high school. He let his free hand trail up to her face, the pad of his thumb running over the round pink spade on her cheek. "So, when we first started dating, you tried to hold my hand a lot."

"I did," she said, tracing a vein on his muscular throat. "You never let me. Not at first."

"Sweaty palms," he mumbled, holding up his hand. "Didn't wanna burn you."

"I made you nervous?" She asked, excitedly, brightening.

"I didn't say that!" He barked, scrunching his nose angrily. She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't either," she offered. "You made me nervous too. And I was afraid I'd make you float accidentally. I can only _imagine _the griping I'd have gotten for that. Flailing and explosions—you'd look like a human firework."

"Oi! You—!" Bakugou blinked, and then started to laugh, heartily, genuinely, clenching his eyes closed as he tightened his arms around her. "I can't—_fuck you, babe!"_

Uraraka's eyes widened, watching her boyfriend, rough around the edges and too handsome to tear her eyes away, laugh from the bottom of his body, as if he hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

When he was finished, he looked up at her, a wide, wild grin on his face and then he pulled her down against him, slamming their lips together, one hand pressed firmly against her back, while the other curled into a fist as his whole elbow crooked around her neck.

The kisses were heated, feverish and deeply emotional, pulsing with spoken and unspoken feelings, and then Bakugou finally broke the fervent touch, their lips and noses only inches apart, and his eyes were more tender than Uraraka had ever seen them, as if he'd figured something out, as if something had loosened on his wall of, burned up heart.

"I love you," He whispered, his voice soft, the growl and grit of it minimal.

He rarely said it first. And he never said it with so much weight and gentleness. Before Uraraka realized it, there were tears moistening her bottom waterline as she stared back at him.

"Tch," Bakugou half-scoffed at her tears, but it was weak and his eyes were still soft, the same thumb pad from before sweeping the tears away. "Stupid round face."

"Katsu…" she breathed, leaning her cheek against his curled fingers.

"You're the only person in the world who could talk so much shit about me and somehow make me laugh at myself," he whispered, crooking a finger under her chin. "You're super power isn't gravity—it's making me love you like all the jackasses in those sappy movies you love. It's being crazy enough to make fun of me and somehow making me laugh and love you more. It's fuckin' confronting Deku even though it scared you, and telling him how shit is between us. It's always…"

His lips found hers again, gentler this time. "—putting a piece of shit like me first when I don't damn deserve it."

Uraraka breathed out a tiny laugh of her own and flicked him in the forehead, causing him to curse, half-jokingly. "You do deserve it, baka. And you're not a piece of shit. You're one of the strongest people I know. And you never doubt yourself—don't start now; you not be the number one hero yet, but you're mine. And if you put yourself down again, I'll kick you ass like I did at the sports festival."

"Oi! You didn't—!" He began, and then saw her giggling behind her hand, and his eyes widened. Joking. Of course. He started to laugh again, his fingers returning to her back.

Finally, their lips came together again in laughter, and gentle kisses, both ignoring the presumptions of the now forgotten news program, and simply reveling in the company of each other.


	8. Panic

Panic

Uraraka was confused.

She knew him. She knew his strength, his brashness, his sincere fighting spirit and his heart. She knew he was a hero. She knew he thought himself a hero above anyone else.

And he hated failure. But this was different.

"Katsuki?" She said with a careful, worried breath, reaching a hand out to her boyfriend, gently. Both were wearing their hero gear—having just finished a fight.

Someone had gotten hurt. A child. And Todoroki had had to step in to help them finish the fight. Uraraka shouldn't have even been there. But she was freelance and in the area. And she and Bakugou worked well together.

Usually. It was different now. His attention had been split by trying to keep her safe while focusing on the hero work.

The paramedics had told them all that the child would be fine once the situation was under control. But they did need to be hospitalized.

Bakugou was quiet the whole way back to his apartment.

As soon as the door shut behind them, he began to breathe heavily, sparks flying off of his palms, his eyes wide, his whole expression and demeanor that of shame and confusion, similar to how he'd felt after losing to her and Deku that first time with the mock nuclear weapon.

He was getting pale now, his breathing coming in quickly, and when she tried to reach for him, he batted her hand away, explosive blasts whizzing right past her face and into the surface behind her as he stumbled back against the wall behind him, bracing himself.

He snapped from his stupor long enough to register how close the smoldering hole was to his girlfriend's precious face, and his eyes widened further before he dragged himself into the back room, almost unable to breathe. There was a slam, and the click of a lock, and Uraraka knew her time there was done for now.

/

All Might raised his head when he heard ginger knocking on his office door. Perhaps he wasn't the muscled figure of strength he had once been, but he still enjoyed offering his knowledge and experience to new students at UA, even if the cameras he attracted pissed Aizawa off.

"Come in," He offered to whatever student or teacher was coming to seek his advice or signature or agreement to fill in a class.

What he got instead was the light footsteps he'd except from someone who could defy gravity, and he tilted his head when Uraraka Ochako entered. "Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"All Might-sensei," She said, gently, and sat down in the chair across the desk from him, folding her hands in her lap. "I need your help. You mentored Deku-kun; everyone knows that. But I know you also mentored Katsu—ah, Bakugou-san a little nearing the end of high school, too."

All Might chuckled. "You can call him Katsuki," he said, and laid a newspaper in front of her. "Most of us already know. Congratulations. Though, Aizawa-sensei would have words with you about letting the press take your picture. Exposure of your personal lives is a dangerous weapon that villains can use against either of you now."

"Thats just it…" Uraraka sighed, blinking back tears. "Katsuki—he's not himself right now. He's—he's acting—" She looked up at him, brows furrowed. "He's always angry, always pushing himself; it's normal but he knows it's because he's strong and depended on and he wants to keep moving forward!"

"Mm, that sounds like Bakugou-shounen."

"But we were fighting a villain last week, and someone got hurt on his watch and now he's really acting really insecure! Questioning his actions, missing days of work, and sometimes he just stops and…and…breaks down into these—these—"

All Might stopped her, and stood up, walking to the glass cabinet on the other end of his office, where pictures of class 1A and their accomplishments since graduating littered the interior. He slid his hands into the pockets of his signature yellow pinstriped pants, and bowed his head a little. "You don't know, then? He hasn't told you."

"Told me?" Uraraka asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Bakugou-shounen has anxiety. It was diagnosed at the end of second year, when he first approached me to mentor him," All Might murmured, angling his body a little so that he could tilt his head and look at the young woman. "Intense feelings of failure tend to trigger panic attacks in him. He'd gotten it mostly under a control once he started letting go of some of his hostility toward Midoriya-shounen but…"

Uraraka shifted, her folded hands wringing tighter in her lap.

"I noticed his breathing would increase to the point he'd give himself dizzy-spells early on in our training. Anytime he thought he wasn't giving me the result I wanted or that I was favoring Midoriya-shounen over him. It was after that I realized that he disconnected so entirely from other people because he feels deeper than he lets on, which means failure affects him deeper."

"And you—" Uraraka began.

"—were his hero," All Might finished. "Failing me was a big trigger back then. I think, though…." He crosses the room and picked up the newspaper, carrying it back to the cabinet and placing it inside with the picture of then facing out. "Failing you is the trigger now."

"He didn't though!" Uraraka cried, standing up. "He was protecting me when—"

"The child got hurt," All Might replied, approaching her. "Tell me, Uraraka, how do you see him? As a hero, I mean?"

"I…." Uraraka frowned and looked down at her feet. "I always tell him that I see—more. More in him than what has ever been portrayed to people. More than the angry, wild, growling idiot he makes himself out to be. He really _is _a good man. A good hero. He cares about people, and pretends not to. We take care of each other. Personally and professionally. He talks a big game but he tries to treat me like an equal."

"And he let a child get hurt. In front of you. _Protecting_ you. He thinks he—"

"Let me down."

"He let his guard down to protect you. He didn't let you fight your own battle, and in the process, someone got hurt. In his mind, he went against everything you believe he is, and right now, he's turning that around in his head over and over, and it's making him insane."

Uraraka presses the palms of her hands into her eye sockets, trying to process all of the new information. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he's going to do everything he can not to look weak. Especially in front of you." All Might sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uraraka-shoujo, go to him. He needs to know your opinion of him hasn't changed. And he needs you to help him through this. It isn't something that can be gotten rid of overnight. He needs support."

Uraraka nodded, and then offered him a weak smile. "You really are a good teacher, sensei. Thank you."

All Might smiled widely, popping into his large form for just a moment with a thumbs up. "No problem!" He said, proudly, before shrinking again and patting the girls back, supportively. "Go get him."

/

Bakugou had been holed up in his room for a week. The child was okay now, and back home, and in the end, the family had thanked he and Uravity for doing their best until Todoroki had showed up.

But he still felt like a failure. A failure to be everything Uraraka hag asked him to be. Including treating her as an equal in the field. And his mistake had almost cost a child it's life.

"Kuso," he cursed at himself and punched the wall. It was then he smelled something burning just outside of his room and his eyes widened. He jumped up and pulled the door open to find his apartment filled with smoke. He coughed and tried to fan it away with his hands, walking through the hall until he reached the front room and kitchen.

He crossed that room to open the window and front door, watching as the smoke began to billow out, and he found his girlfriend standing in the kitchen, her pink cheeks covered in flour, soot and burned sauce. She was coughing and wiping at her eyes, and she looked up when she found him standing in the entryway between the kitchen and living room, staring at her.

"What the _fuck, _Ochako?!" He snapped, and approached her, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "You tryna burn my damn apartment down?! Or catch your dumbass on fire? You okay?"

"I—" She sniffled. "I was trying to do something nice for you so you'd know I don't think you're a failure."

He immediately took a step back, his eyes slanting downward coldly. "Why the fuck would you need to do that?" His voice was raspy and harsh, but the tone was low and even.

Uraraka glanced away, picking up a kitchen towel to wipe her face. "Because it's my fault that you're having panic attacks."

"Panic—I don't have fuckin' panic attacks! I'm not some scared little shit hero who can't keep from wetting his damn pants. I'm—!"

"_Stop it, Katsuki!" _She cried, closing her eyes tightly. "It's not weak to have anxiety! It's not weak to be _human!"_

Bakugou paused, his mouth falling open at her words, eyes wide and confused. "….how…who…"

"I went and talked to All Might," she murmured, tears racing down her face, and then cried, "I was so _worried about you!" _

Bakugou 'tch'ed, his teeth gritted tightly at his weakest trait coming to light in front of the one person who mattered most to him. "Ochako—"

"Why couldn't you tell me?!" She snapped, glaring up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm your _fucking girlfriend!"_

Bakugou's eyes widened at her language, and he couldn't help but smirk the tiniest bit. "You're starting to sound like me."

"_KATSUKI_." Uraraka shrieked, and pivoted, slamming her hands into the pots and pans, the cookware floating above their heads as she slamming her palms down on the counter and leaned heavily on her arms, sobbing, anger, worry, betrayal, all flooding her heart.

Bakugou wilted a little, brows furrowing. He glanced away, and then grit his teeth again. "How'm I….how'm I supposed to….make myself look so weak in front of…the only person I wanna be strong for the most…." He rolled his eyes. "That's what I wanna say. But then I know that's just letting you down, too. You asked me to believe in you and I fucked that up and you almost got hurt, and a kid _did _get hurt and how the fuck am I—an I supposed to—to be okay with—_**that?!"**_

His breathing was labored again and he collapsed to his knees, grabbing his forehead with his palm. Uraraka turned, immediately softening.

_It isn't something that can be gotten rid of overnight._

All Might's words rang in her head, and she knelt, touching her boyfriend's bicep carefully. "I know. But it's okay. It doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make me love you less as Katsuki or respect you less as Ground Zerp. We're human—we make mistakes, usually with the best of intentions. I'm _always_ proud of you."

Bakugou's breathing continued to come in shallow growls, but he looked up at her, and then locked his arms around her shoulders. The embrace wasn't soft or passionate but desperate. Desperate for something tangible to hold onto while his usually intelligent, strategic, heroic brain spiraled out of control, lost to his grasping, necessary sanity. He immediately started to cry, sob, even, yelling and barking around his tears about how he failed, sounding so like himself and so small at the same time.

Uraraka held him tightly against herself, her fingers curling in his shirt and raking gently through his spiky blonde hair, trying to soothe him. She didn't say anything else, only held him, and allowed him to cry, and yell, and get it out, whispering only once in a while small reminders of how precious he was to her, and how special he was to their little heroic world. Japan's Ground Zero. Her Katsuki. Human, first. Hero, second.

When he'd finally calmed, they were both on the kitchen floor, his head in her lap, his eyes all swollen and red, and feigning anger for showing her weakness, with her staring down at him, tracing shapes in his scalp through his hair.

After a pregnant silence, he finally looked up at her from his spot, watching her as her eyes searched the back of her mind for something, anything to make him see who he really was to her. And he saw it—the same look he got in his eyes when he thought he was going to fail. More subtle, less distinct, not fully formed. She thought she was letting him down now, unable to heal his mind, scarred from years of dealing with the mental disorder.

He reached up, touching her cheek and pulling her down for a reassuring kiss, which surprised her.

"Don't you dare fuckin' spin yourself around like I do, beating yourself up for something that isn't true, cheeks," he whispered. "You make everything better. I'm a fuckin' mess. I pretend not to be but…" He chuckled bitterly. "I am. You're the thing that makes everything else better. So…you do, okay? You make it better. You can't make it fuckin' go away, but you always make it better."

Uraraka's eyes softened and she placed her hands on the sides of his cheeks upside down, before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, squeezing her eyes closed as she cried, gently. "I love you so much. Please, don't think you need to hide anything from me. I'll always support you—that's what you do for people you love."

"Sorry, kao," he replied, closing his own eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry." He sighed. "But don't your dare tell anyone else I actually know how to apologize. You're the only one who ever gets to be right around me, got it?!"

"Katsuki."

Her voice was gentle but chiding. This was not the moment for his pride.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He reached up and clasped his hands around her back, holding her there, and they sat in silence.

He finally broke it. "I love you, too, you know."

She nodded against his forehead, eyes still closed. "I do."

"I didn't know how to feel vulnerable before you."

"I know."

"….beat it out of me if you have to."

Her eyes snapped open to find him staring directly into them with such earnest sincerity. This wasn't a joke.

"I mean it," Bakugou said. "I don't know how to feel weak. I hate it. That's why I jumped in to save you. I failed the first provisional licensing exam because of it. And this time I got a kid hurt. Don't let me fuck up, Ochako. Not as a hero, and definitely not with you. Promise."

"Katsu—"

"_Promise_."

She lifted her head a little, finally, and nodded. "Okay. I promise."

"Good," Bakugou gruffed, and then pursed his lips and 'tch'ed before settling comfortably against her lap. "I have anxiety. Finally diagnosed just before third year. Big failures give me panic attacks. I had one after I lost to you and Deku first year. Cried and screamed at him like a fuckin' baby. I almost had one when I lost the first round of the sports festival to Deku. I kept people further and further at arms length to avoid havin' anymore. But working directly under All Might triggered them bad. So does being with you. Guess it's worse when I care about something."

He looked back up at her. "So now you know everything. You still wanna be here?"

Uraraka smirked gently down st him, tears dripping out of her eyes and onto his cheeks. She twisted her head a little as she lowered her face, and let their lips mold together, the kiss warm, and full of love.

They parted a moment later, and she whispered, "Yes. I do. More than ever, Katsu. See, to me, you're so much stronger now because you trusted me with the truth. You can protect me outwardly all our lives but real strength is you and I being able to protect the others' heart. You just handed me the missing piece of yours and said 'keep this safe' and I sure as fucking hell _**will."**_

His eyes widened, and then closed, and he started to chuckle. "You really do sound like me. Guess that means you trust me too."

"Absolutely," she affirmed strongly. "With all of my heart."

"You trust me to protect it?" He asked, playing with her fingers on his cheek with his own.

"Yes."

He smirked against her fingertips and kissed them. "Then," he began, "I sure as hell fuckin' _**will**_."


	9. Anniversary

Anniversary

"Why am I here?"

Bakugou growled and glared at the owner of the voice as he glowered down into a case of necklaces and bracelets in front of him. "Because you've had a fuckin' girlfriend longer than me. You know how to do this—stuff."

Todoroki shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his heterochromatic eyes heavenward. "And? What's your point? You could have brought Kirishima. Isn't he the closest you have to a best friend at this point? He's dating Ashido-san."

"He's as clueless about shit like this as I am," Bakugou snapped. "His idea of a good gift for Pink girl is a handshake. He's the worst." Bakugou 'tch'ed. "You're a fuckin' little rich boy; I'm sure you buy your girl all kinds of nice shit. So _help."_

"Yes, insulting me is really making me want to help you right now," Todoroki replied, glancing down into the case, one eyebrow crooking up. "Momo is Creati. She can make any jewelry and clothing she likes. Those sort of gifts don't impress her."

"Must be nice," Bakugou grumbled.

"You really are an idiot if you think those kinds of gifts impress Uraraka-san," Todoroki replied. "Why are you even looking for a gift?"

"Ochako is at her parents' for the weekend, so I had an opening," Bakugou mumbled, brushing a hand through his hair, each item in the case glimmering. But none were quite right. He turned away from the case and trailed deeper into the department store. "Wednesday's our anniversary."

Todoroki's eyes widened a little as he followed the explosion hero. "Oh? How long?"

"Six months," he mumbled. "Half a year of not feelin' like trash to the rest of you fuckin' nerds because of her. She deserves—"

Todoroki snorted. "You brought that on yourself because you were an asshole."

"I'll kill you, Icyhot," Bakugou's empty threat rang out.

"You can try," Todoroki replied with a smirk at the wilder man. He'd loosened up a little too since he had starting seeing Yaoyorozu, and they had been together since the middle of third year—a year and a half now. Of course, they didn't really celebrate anniversaries. Both were goal oriented creatures, and heroes who had graduated UA after being admitted on recommendation. He loved Momo with the same fire that Bakugou loved Uraraka, but both knew, for now, their careers came first.

It worked for them.

Bakugou scoffed at Todoroki's brush-off. "Can you just help me find a damn gift, or go the fuck home?"

"Honestly, you asked the wrong person," Todoroki replied, glancing around at the racks and rows of clothes and accessories for women. "Momo and I don't celebrate anniversaries."

Bakugou froze and his brows furrowed. "What? You two? You're like Japan's power couple."

"To our classmates, perhaps," Todoroki replied. "But have you seen _our_ picture in the newspaper? Heard our names together on the news? Seen Tweets about us being an item?"

Thinking back, Bakugou had never heard one iota of news on the number two hero's equally famous son being involved with…anyone. Which would be big news, though he didn't like to admit that anyone was more important than him in the hero world.

"Why do you think that is. Bakugou?" Todoroki asked, always soft spoken and serious. "I love my girlfriend with all my heart. Why do you think I haven't told everyone? I want to. Always."

Bakugou frowned, silently, as he looked through the racks.

"We're careful never to be seen together. Going to your apartment a few months ago was a gamble. Thankfully, your status as a hero sidekick was new, so no one knew where you were living yet. We meet up early in the morning before work or late st night." Todoroki looked at Bakugou earnestly. "Have you figured it out?"

"Shut the hell up," Bakugou growled, lowly, turning his eyes sharply on the other man. "Shut up."

"It's dangerous," Todoroki finally offered, "Everyone in the world suddenly knows your biggest weakness. That thing now comes out into the light with a giant red bullseye on its back."

"Literally, for Yaoyorozu," Bakugou replied, poking fun at the woman's Create quirk while glancing back down at the racks.

Todoroki's eyes deadpanned. "Are you listening?"

"Look, _I know_. Okay? I know. Fuck." He groaned. "I'm always worried about her, especially since—"

"The League is still out there. And your reputation even now as a pro makes you a target. Tell me, and tell me honestly, if something happened to her, could it tip the scales? Could it turn you?"

"I am not here to have this conversation, Icyhot! Can you just help me pick out a gift for my damn girlfriend? _**Fuck.**_" He slammed the dress he was now holding back down on the rack. "Half-Half bastard."

"I'm just giving you some practical advice for this lifestyle," Todoroki mumbled, rolling his eyes again. "Whoever's idea it was, you two are in this predicament now. If Uraraka gets hurt, you can't give in to the Explosion Murder mindset and go on a rampage. You won't be any better than Shigaraki or the League if you do."

"_**I know that,**_" he barked, and then calmed a little and blew out an irritated breath. "Listen, Icyhot, not that it's any of your damn business but I—" He growled. "I wouldn't do that. Not because I wouldn't want to because anyone who has the damn nerve to lay a fuckin' hand on Ochako deserves to _**DIE**_."

He squatted to examine some shoes on a bottom shelf nearby. "But, despite your small-ass mindedness, I am a different person than I was as a kid. I watched Best Jeanist get hurt tryin' to save me. I watched All Might lose all his strength. I watched damn Deku hurt himself over and over, trying to be the kind of hero I'd spent my whole fuckin' life to become. I watched Ochako fight and fight and fight—over and over, climbing the ranks. Training with Deku. Training with Iida. Training with me. These people would never compromise their souls for a chance at revenge."

Todoroki's eyes widened to saucers at the insightful words, watching him, his arms crossing over his chest.

"They believe in me. All Might believes in me. Ochako believes in me," he mumbled, throwing the shoes down, uninterested. "If I ever lost her, I'd never shit all over her memory by defying that belief for the chance at temporary relief. It just wouldn't be worth it. Those fuckers would definitely face my anger. But the right way."

Todoroki was speechless for a moment, and then he smirked and bowed his head, eyes sliding closed. "I'm actually impressed."

"Fuckin' whoop," Bakugou grumbled. "Wasn't trying to impress you."

Todoroki chuckled, and then his eyes popped open, thoughtfully. "I have an idea. Come on."

/

Yaoyorozu looked up from her laptop when she heard the door into her study click open. She kept it locked, usually, so she could concentrate on her reports at the end of her actual work day. Only one other person had a key.

She smiled, warmly, when a shock of red-and-white hair came through the door. "Shoto," she said, standing immediately, still wearing her hero costume from the day. She approached him, pausing when Bakugou came through the door after him. "Oh. Konnichiwa, Bakugou-san."

"Tch."

Todoroki smirked over his shoulder st Bakugou before approaching Yaoyorozu and touching her waist with his left hand, always trying to place the warmer hand on her more sensitive areas, especially considering the amount of skin she had to show normally in order to use her Quirk. "Aisuru, we need your help."

Yaoyorozu blushed at being called 'dear love' in front of anyone. Shoto was usually very private with their affection. For good reason. Of course, class 1A knew. But still….

"What is it, Shoto?" She asked, touching his chest tenderly through his shirt.

Todoroki looked over at Bakugou and raised an eyebrow, thoughtfully, before smiling back at Yaoyorozu, knowingly.

/

"Kaaaatsuki!"

On Wednesday, Bakugou stood, waiting outside of the agency that Uraraka was interviewing at. He looked up when he heard her calling him.

She bounced up to him, and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, allowing him to wrap his strong forearms under her bottom and hold her up. He chuckled, and grinned up at her.

"You look stupid, running up on me like that, Pro Hero.," he teased.

"Yeah, But I got excited! I didn't see you at all over the weekend and I was busy with interviews all Monday and Tuesday, and it's our—"

He had put her down now and was holding out a small box.

She gasped, gently, taken aback. "…anniversary."

"I know," he said, smirking down at her. "Happy stupid relationship day, marui kao."

Uraraka rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "You didn't have to. I didn't have time to—"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and open it?" He said with a proud grin, his hands resting on his hips after she took the box. Inside was a small vile on a piece of twine, and inside were small, moving sparks.

He pulled on the twine that settled against his neck and collarbones to reveal the vile she had given him on his birthday, smirking. "Now we match."

"How did you—"

"Creation girl made the vile special. It circulates air different or something," he said. "One drop of sweat, and a small ignition—it'll never go out. So you can…y'know, have a reminder, too. Of us. Of me."

Uraraka's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "Katsu…this is…" She laughed gently and shook her head. "Really sappy."

"_OI_!" Her boyfriend barked, eyes slanting and widening angrily, before he settled down, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips when she pressed a sincere kiss to his cheek. "Baka marui kao."

"Thank you," she whispered against his ear, using her pink painted fingernails to turn his face toward hers, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "I love it."

"You better," he mumbled, their foreheads now touching. "I love you, you fuckin' pain in the ass."

She grinned and pecked his lips again. "I love you too. Happy anniversary."

"Hn." He grunted, but smiled his Bakugou smile and slung an arm around his girlfriend. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. And I know you; you didn't get me anything so you're thinking about making me dinner instead. I don't need you burning down my apartment."

"Ah! Katsuki, so mean," she pouted.

Bakugou snorted but smirked down at her. "My treat, kao." He tightened his hold, and they walked along, him asking her about her weekend and interviews, and her gushing about seeing her parents, and how nervous she was to start interviewing at agencies again.

Maybe it was dangerous for two pro heroes to walk down the street, wrapped around each other, in love, but he decided he didn't care. He wasn't going to let the threat of maybes trample on his definitely.

And he'd run over anyone who stood in the way of that, _before _they could ever lay a hand on his girl.

_To six more months, and beyond, marui kao._


	10. Proposal

Proposal

Uraraka stared in awe around her at the large, traditional Japanese property, smoothing out the ruffles of her pink dress and clinging to Bakugou's arm. She smiled over at him, fixing the collar of his dress shirt when it began to flap upward. "You look very handsome, Katsu."

"Tch," Bakugou snorted, but smirked down at her. The vile of pebbles he always wore was showing under the shirt, only the brown twine resting on his barely visible collarbone. Uraraka couldn't complain that he never wore a tie with his dress shirts. She rather enjoyed him keeping the first few buttons open like that.

_Luuuucky, _she sometimes throught as she admired her well-built boyfriend's hero body. She kissed his cheek. "And what about me?"

He glanced down at her again, and shrugged. "Passable," he teased—and found himself flailing and yelling on the ceiling suddenly.

A head of white hair with little red flecks peeked our or the house's largest room, and blinked behind glasses. "You must be more of otouto's friends. He's told me about the loud, angry boy before." She stepped all the way out and smiled. "I'm Fuyumi. Come inside. The rest of you are already here."

Inside, the rest of class 1A was standing around a refreshments table, eating and drinking, and Todoroki was pacing at the back of the room in front of a frail looking woman sitting in a chair.

Endeavor was on the other end of the room, talking bolsterouslty to the only other elders in the room. He and the frail woman were as far apart as the size of the room would allow.

Uraraka released her boyfriend from the ceiling and trailed inside, waving to Midoriya and Iida, talking to Jirou and Kaminari near the refreshments.

Todoroki noticed them, and touched the seated woman's shoulder before approaching them, glaring, his gaze only half-hearted as he still seemed preoccupied. "Could you two have made a louder entrance?"

"Gomen, Todoroki-kun," Uraraka replied, touching Bakugou's shoulder gently. "He's an asshole." Her smile only brightened.

"You say that too easily now," Bakugou mumbled down at her. She grinned, sweetly.

Todoroki frowned and glanced over at his father and the other two elder Quirk users. "Momo's parents. My old man is getting too friendly." He scoffed. "He's pretty happy I decided to marry the only other person from my class who got in on recommendation." He laughed bitterly. "He actually thinks I'm doing this because of our Quirks. Delusional bastard."

Uraraka glanced over st Endeavor. "I thought things were better between you two? That's what Yaomomo said." She felt Bakugou's arm tighten on her waist, and she touched his wrist, discreetly. It was no secret to 1A anymore the way Endeavor had raised Todoroki. Their class tended to be a little warier around the flame hero now, number two or not.

"Sort of. He's not that different. No one changes that quickly," Todoroki replied, glancing down and shaking his head. He looked over at the seated woman. "At least Okaasan could be here for this. Did Momo text you, Uraraka-san?"

"Mm. She just got off. She thinks it's just dinner between the four of us. Your secret is safe." Uraraka smiled at him. "You ready for this?"

"Absolutely not," Todoroki mumbled, and glanced up at his siblings who were bringing their mother a drink and a plate of food. "But it helps to have everyone here." He fiddled with something in the pocket of his slacks.

Bakugou snorted. "Shut the fuck up. How can you pretend to be good at everything like you do if you're afraid of something that's actually supposed to be fuckin' good? Screw what your old man says—you love her, right? So unfreeze your shriveled balls, man the hell up and do it."

Todoroki chuckled and raised his white eyebrow at Bakugou. "Thanks for the pep talk, Bakugou. I feel _so _much better now." He slid his eyes to Uraraka. "He's a keeper."

Sensing the sarcasm, Uraraka grinned. "Eh, passable." She raised her eyebrows up at Bakugou, wondering if he'd catch the joke. He did, glaring playfully down at her.

"She's coming!" Jirou called, her earphone jack plugged into the wall—she could hear Yaoyorozu coming up the path of the Todoroki residence.

"Shit," Todoroki breathed and Bakugou smirked widely at how nervous he was all of a sudden.

"Does anyone have a camera? Stoic Half-half is shaking!" Bakugou growled in glee. "Someone take a picture!"

"….you really are an asshole," Uraraka said to her boyfriend, her expression deadpan.

A moment later, the door slid open, Yaoyorozu having heard some of the commotion and she blinked when all eyes turned on her. "Oh. Uh. Okay….hey, everyone."

Todoroki swallowed heavily and approached her. "Aisuru, there's someone I want you to meet." He placed his left hand gently on her waist, despite her having returned home and changed into regular clothes after work, and sent a small shock of heat through her body to warm her from the cold night air she's walked through. He led her over to the seated woman, and smiled, gently. "Okaasan."

Todoroki Rei glanced up at them, and smiled gently. "So, you're Yaoyorozu Momo? Shoto never stops talking about you when he comes to visit me. He never stops smiling—more than I've ever seen him smile, even."

"Okaasan…" Todoroki mumbled, blushing lightly.

Yaoyorozu giggled with her own blush, hiding her smile and embarrassment behind her hand. "Oh, Todoroki-san, arigatou. Shoto is very kind to me—he builds me up when I'm doubting myself. He's a good man."

Rei looked at her son with a small, distant smile. "He is. I wish I could've seen him become one."

Todoroki shot a sharp look over his shoulder at Endeavor when he tried to approach behind Yaoyorozu's parents. "She's visiting from the hospital just for tonight," he murmured, returning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Tonight? Why, Shoto?" Yaoyorozu asked with a curious frown. "What's special about tonight?" She smiled at her parents and waved when they were close enough, and then turned her eyes again to Todoroki. "Why _is _everyone here?"

Todoroki swallowed and pulled her to the center of the room. "Momo, Aisuru, boku no kokoro," he murmured, affectionately.

"Seriously, where the hell is a camera when we need one?!" Bakugou barked, gleefully, at seeing Todoroki in such a vulnerable state.

A sharp brown eye snapped toward him. "Damareyarou," Todoroki commanded, his tone low, even and extremely irritated, emphasizing the words with a slam of his foot down, causing a line of ice to crawl over the floor and up Bakugou's body until his mouth was frozen over.

Bakugou struggled, growled and yelled against the ice, snapping and popping small explosions against it until he was free. "_**TEME**_!"

"_**KATSUKI,**_" Uraraka snapped, and Bakugou immediately stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting angrily, steaming coming up off of his head.

There was a snorted laugh from someone in the room, and Bakugou's eyes flared, and he started to lunge toward the noise, but was caught and held by Tsu's tongue.

Uraraka looked at her friend and smiled. "Arigatou, Tsu-chan." She looked back at Todoroki. "Go on. Sorry."

Yaoyorozu was laughing a little at the familiar antics of her former classmates and she tilted her head at Todoroki. "What is going on with you? Bakugou-san is right; you're acting strangely."

She took half a step back in shock when a small velvet box was suddenly held between them, her eyes widening. "Sh-Shoto…?"

"You know what it means. I don't have to say it. But I will if you want me to. I'd do anything you asked of me, honestly. I've never loved any one thing as much as I love you, Momo." His eyes were sincere. "And the idea of loving something that much terrifies me."

He turned a sharp glare at his father. "You may be strong, with an impressive Quirk," and then his gaze was soft again, and only hers, "but I would love you even if you were Quirkless. So? What's your answer?"

Yaoyorozu felt the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes, and took the box, opening it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond and ruby inlayed in separate settings.

"It's my mother's ring. My father had it made as a…tasteless symbol for what he was trying to do," Todoroki murmured, softly. "But if you wear it, it'll actually mean something. That's what Okaasan told me when she gave it to me to give to you."

The tears fell without warning, and she looked back up at her boyfriend, her lips pressed together tightly to keep from squeaking or sobbing. She swallowed, and swallowed again, and then nodded as little Russian nesting dolls started to fall out of her sleeves and skirt.

"N-nesting dolls?" Todoroki asked, eyes widening.

"Th-the first time you believed in me—I cant help creating them sometimes when y-you're overtly kind to me," she whimpered, wiping at her eyes.

"I've never seen you—" He began, and she shook her head to interrupt him.

"You haven't seen the back closet in my house!" She cried, implying she would escape their to discharge her Quirk, and then return. Despite the sweet moment, he has to wonder how many were actually in the closet as of now—they had been dating for almost two years.

He chuckled, his own nerves suddenly dissipating, and he pulled her into a tender kiss as their classmates cheered, before sliding the engagement ring on her finger and kissing her again.

After all was said and done, the rest of the guests and family began to eat and drink and toast, and Kirishima approaches Bakugou and Uraraka with a grin.

"So how many of those little doll things do you think she'll make on their wedding night?" He asked, quietly with a grin, tilting his glass toward them.

"Probably best not to think about it," Bakugou grumbled, an arm sllung around Uraraka, all three sipping their drinks and watching Todoroki and Yaoyorozu mingle.

Hard not to think about it, now.

The trio snickered, and Uraraka looked up at Bakugou.

"Are we next?" She whispered with wiggling eyebrows.

"Hn." He grinned widely. "Guess we'll see."

Indeed.


	11. Torn

Torn

The soft flicking of keyboard keys echoed against the walls of Bakugou's apartment as he typed up the rest of his reports.

His brow furrowed as he growled, the muscles in his arms spasming as he jerked his fingers back from the keyboard.

He flexed his fingers, his eyes slanted downward angrily.

"_Kacchan!"_

_Bakugou's eyes snapped toward Midoriya and he snapped, "Get out of here, Deku! I don't need your help!"_

"_Watch out!" Midoriya cried as a large villain, his Quirk that of a rock Gollum, grabbed Bakugou by both of his grenade bracers as he launched himself st the creature. The villain roared and crushed the bracers like soda cans, as Bakugou's arms slid out and he started launching explosions at the creatures face with his bare arms and hands._

_Deku roared as he launched himself against the villain, knocking him down, the enemy rolling into wall of the building across the street. _

_But he stood back up, yelled loudly and started to rush Midoriya. Despite knowing that the One-for-All hero could handle the battle himself, Bakugou leapt between them, shooting off stronger, hotter explosions, blasting over and over until he felt the very fibers of his muscles tear and stretch, breaking and shredding as he gasped, quietly, and pulled back, his ears picking up one finely, "SMAAAASH" from behind him as their combined strength finally bested the rock villain._

_Bakugou sat on the asphalt, his arms completely destroyed, though not outwardly, simply from stubborn pride. When Midoriya came to help him up, he pretended he was fine, swatting the man's hand away with normal arm movements, causing intense pain_.

Now, Bakugou sat at home finishing the reports he was supposed to have done in the office before end of day, but the pain had been so excruciating that he had to take breaks between typing, and he didn't need his boss seeing him and insisting he needed to take more time off. He had already taken enough the last time he got hurt.

He'd just work through it.

He heard the click of the lock on his front door, and his red eyes slid toward the front door, a tiny smile playing in his usually scowling lips when he saw Uraraka come through the door with a bag.

"Hey!" She cried, "I brought dinner! How was your day?"

"A day," Bakugou replied, standing up and stepping toward her, holding out his hand to take the dinner bag from her. He didn't anticipate that it might be heavy at all, and when it hit his hand, sharp pain shot up his arm, causing him to yell and drop the bag, the containers of ramen within spilling everywhere.

Uraraka's eyes immediately widened in concern as he gripped his forearm. "Katsu! What's wrong? What's wrong?" She knelt to examine his arm, finding no physical signs of damage. "Katsu?"

"It's n-nothing. Probably just a random muscle spasm," he mumbled. "Sorry about dinner. If you'll clean that up, I'll make something."

Uraraka frowned, watching him, eyes full of suspicion and concern. "O….okay, anata." She frowned down at the soup, chewing her lip thoughtfully, anxiously, before trailing down the hall to find the cleaning supplies.

As Uraraka began to scrub the soup stains out of the carpet, and heard another yell and a growl, and then clatter and shatter of dishes. She jumped up and immediately ran into the kitchen, where Bakugou was kneeling, squeezing his fists open and closed as his entire set of soup bowls lay shattered on the floor, the high cabinet they were being kept in still open.

"Bakugou Katsuki, Tell me what the hell is haplening, _right now," _Uraraka cried, concern and frustration heavy in her voice. "What the hell is wrong with your arms?"

"What are you, my mother?! _Nothing!_" He snapped back, glaring up st her with red eyes glistening with unahed tears of pain.

"Tell me now or I swear I'll call Deku-kun," Uraraka threatened. "I saw the articles online; I know he helped you take down that villain."

"He wouldn't know anyway," Bakugou growled, having kept this particular secret pretty well under wraps through most of their school years. Only three people knew about it, and they were all U.A. faculty.

"Katsuki, what's going on—I thought we were past keeping stuff from each other," Uraraka whispered, touching his forearms. "What's going on? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't afford to take anymore days off! This is not what pros do—they work through shit! All Might worked through his fuckin' stomach being ripped out of his body!" He roared back, and winded when he tended the muscles in his arms too much in his anger. "_Fuuuuck_."

"Katsuki…." She asked again, gently, touching his cheek when a tear fell. "You're obviously in a lot of pain. Please?"

"I have to be number one. I have to pass Deku. I have to pass Hot-Cold—I can't—I can't—" He groaned, clearly suffering physically. He looked up st his girlfriend with a pathetic, pained expression.

"Katsuki," she said for what felt like the hundredth time.

He sighed and continued to open and close his fists. "I…shredded the muscles in my arms."

"_WHAT?! Katsuki!" _Uraraka shrieked, immediately pressing gently into the muscle and immediately noticing the difference as her boyfriend hissed in pain. "Oh my god, I'm taking you to the hospital. Right now! Right now; get up!"

"No! They'll make me take time off!" He barked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Bakugou Katsuki, Get your ass off of this damn floor and follow me or I swear I will _**float you all the way to the hospital on a string**_!" Her eyes flared with just as much angry passion.

Somehow he knew she wasn't kidding. Groaning and griping, he stood, arms now hanging limp in front of him so he didn't have to try and use the muscles, he nodded reluctantly, and followed his girlfriend out of the apartment.

/

"_**Kiiiiiissssss.**_"

Recovery Girl removed her healing lips from Bakugou's arms and gave him a stern look. "We talked about this when you started doing intensive training with All Might and Aizawa, didn't we?"

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed, glancing away.

Uraraka frowned from the corner of the room. "Recovery Girl?"

"Bakugou and Midoriya are more alike than they like to admit," the healing hero said, her voice slightly playful before she turned to Uraraka. "It's s good thing the hospital called me in. Bakugou's Quirk, Like Midoriya's, is extremely powerfull. Harness it correctly, with the right training and equipment, it can be a useful tool in a battle."

She looked back at the young man, as if expecting him to offer the rest of the information willingly.

He scoffed again and crossed his arms over his chest, before lifting one hand and staring intensely into his palm. "Sometimes, if I use my Quirk at full force for too long without my grenade bracers to syphon the power, it…messes with the muscles in my arms."

"And your bracers got crushed like tin cans in your fight today, didn't they?" Recovery Girl asked, handing Uraraka an iPad with pictures of Midoriya and Bakugou after the battle. And Bakugou was sans bracers.

"It almost happened in my fight with you first year," Bakugou said, suddenly, realizing he'd never told her. "You fought so hard that you pushed me almost to my limit."

"….that blast," Uraraka said, looking up st him from the iPad. "That blast at the end of the match was all you had, wasn't it? You—you're always…so reckless! It's not this important to be the best, Katsuki!"

She turned the iPad and pointed at the article. "You tried to upstage Deku-kun and nearly ruined your arms permanently!" She looked down at her feet. "We talked about this. You're not just you anymore. You care so much about beating Deku that it makes you forget you're supposed to care about _us."_

"I'll leave you two alone," Recovery Girl said, realizing they needed to talk, before exiting the exam room.

Bakugou glanced up at her from his seated position on the exam table. "Ochako…"

"No!" She snapped, slamming the tablet down. "No. Katsuki, you need to fix this. You don't care enough about me, or yourself, to realize how damaging this is." She lifted her eyes, and they were full of tears, and somber determination. "And until you do, I think maybe we need to take a break."

His eyes widened suddenly and he stood up, towering over her suddenly. "What?! Ochako, no, we don't need a—"

"This is the second time you've decided being some arrogant hot shot hero is more important than your life. Or our life together," she replied, taking a step back from him. "I can't…I can't be here to watch you destroy yourself. It would kill me."

Bakugou's hands began to spark, involuntarily, and he followed her step with his own, moving close to her again. "Ochako, don't—"

But it was too late. She had turned and gone without even an explanation from him.

Maybe because they both knew what his answer would be. He had tried to turn it off—the jealousy and arrogance. The _**need**_ to be number one. To an extent he had, and it was easier around her.

But Deku's face still managed to piss him off. Deku jumping into _his _fight.

Maybe he did need to work on some things. But he didn't know how he could do it without her. Sterling himself, decided, he rushed after her, using his natural physical prowess (and no Quirk) to catch up to her and wrap his arms firmly around her from behind, burying his mouth and nose in her hair.

"Okay," He whispered. "You're right. I—I need you. I need us….more than I need to be better than Deku. And I….I'll do whatever it takes to fuckin'….figure myself out. But I need your help—don't go, marui kao. Don't go. I was a way worse person without you—I can only get better with you."

"That isn't true," she whispered back, leaning one of her round cheeks against his arm, not looking up at him. "You're already a good man. You just feel like you have someone to be good for now. Look, I don't want you to stop being you. I just don't want you to disregard your life so much in battle that you act reckless. You're worth so much more than that."

She finally tilted her head back and looked up at him. "To me."

He sighed against her hair. "I know. Deku's dumb nerd face still pisses me off. But I guess I can imagine your dumb cute face instead and maybe I won't blow my arms open anymore."

She laughed a little and shrugged, leaning back against him. "Well," she murmured, "It's a start."


	12. Drummer

Drummer

"What do you think of this?"

Bakugou looked up from his phone when Uraraka stepped out of the fitting room, and raised an eyebrow at the sleek red bridesmaid dress she had on. "You look cute, kao."

"I guess. Red has never been one of my favorite colors. It's very harsh. I'd much rather it be—"

"Pink?" Bakugou offered, smirking as he turned his eyes back to his phone.

"Shut up." Uraraka sighed. "But since it's for Yaomomo's wedding and she asked me to be in it, I can't just say no."

"You look fine, babe," Bakugou mumbled, eyes trained on his phone. "Can we go now?"

Uraraka glared at her boyfriend, who had offered to go with her when she said she was going to the dress shop to try on the bridesmaid dress for the first time. Ever since the incident with his arms, he was trying to do more things he normally wouldn't. She was sure a small, insecure part of him was worrying that she would leave him if he didn't.

That just wasn't the case. She just couldn't sit idly by anymore if he was going to keep putting himself in situations that could get him severely hurt or killed. They were heroes, but that didn't mean they had to be foolish about their hero work.

"You're the one who wanted to come," she said, looking at him with gentle eyes. "Katsuki, you know I'm not going to leave you, right?"

Bakugou's eyes snapped up from his phone again, and he frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek before he stepped toward her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I upset you the other night. I was just….very worried about you. Even if we were to take a break, it wouldn't be forever," she whispered, sliding her arms around his middle and looking up at him. "I could never spend forever without you."

He smirked down at her. "It's because I'm such a catch."

"Yeah, we'll go with that," Uraraka replied with a matching smirk. "I just thought you needed some tough love in order to stop being so stubborn. And don't you dare tell me you're not stubborn."

Bakugou shrugged and resting his hands on her back, just above the curve of her beautiful backside. "Who's denying it? I'm fuckin' not."

She laughed and pressed her cheek against his hard chest, smiling. "I'm glad you came after me, that night. I—I was wondering if you would."

"Well, maybe I figured out that life is a little bit better with someone like you standing next to me," he mumbled, resting his chin atop her head.

"I've seen you think through so many strong, intelligent plans of attack. But it just seems like whenever Deku-kun is part of the equation…"

"Okay, I get it," he spat, and then sighed. "I'm workin' on it."

"I know. But you didn't need to come with me today to prove that." She smiled up at him. "I'm really not going anywhere. I love you."

He buried his face deeper into her hair, laying a rough kiss on the part, before mumbling, "Love you, too."

"Anyway, let me take this off and we can go get lunch," she said, and then stepped back into the fitting room. He approached the door and smirked a little.

"Can I watch?" He teased.

Her head peeked out, an eyebrow raised. "Go sit back down or I'll make you float so fast…"

"Kuso, not fair, you've seen me with my shirt off," he pouted as he sulked back to the little couch the store had set up for fittings. He plopped down and waited for her to change.

/

They were walking through the streets of Tokyo, bellies full from lunch, and both now enjoying an ice cream cone. Uraraka was talking about how impatiently she was waiting for calls back from the agencies she had interviewed with, her arm wrapped around her boyfriend's waist as they walked.

Bakugou, standing on the street side of the sidewalk, was glancing over her head into all of the store windows as they walked, trying to listen intently, his free arm draped around her shoulders. He could hear the click of cameras, and he knew that there were reporters around.

"_It's dangerous. Everyone in the world suddenly knows your biggest weakness. That thing now comes out into the light with a giant red bullseye on its back."_

He remembered Todoroki's words from back then, but he just didn't care. Was that also being reckless?

He shook the thoughts away, and shiftied so his hand was wrapped securely around Uraraka's shoulder, kissing her temple as she talked, before his eyes returned to the store windows.

He paused, suddenly, in his stride, when he saw something in one of the windows that interested him. Uraraka's gaze followed his, and her forehead dressed in a deep; curious 'v' as he strode away from her and into the store, dumping his barely eaten cone in a trash can next to the entrance. "Katsuki?"

She followed, still clutching her ice cream, and she watched little sparks appear on his hands, before he rubbed them together and wiped them on his pants to get rid of any sticky residue left over.

Then, he sat down behind the thing he was so curious about: a large drum kit. He looked around, and then pointed to a rack of what he needed. "Hand me those sticks."

Uraraka blinked and turned to find the rack behind her, picking up two drumsticks and handing them to him.

He took them, and immediately, began to play the kit as if he'd been doing it all his life, matching the rhythm to the clear beat in his head, his arms, hands and foot on the pedal moving in perfect synchronization. His eyebrows curled in concentration, his hands moving, crossing and uncrossing. His still healing muscles ached a little at the movements but he was so entranced he barely noticed.

Uraraka watched him, mouth slightly agape at the sight, ice cream now melting down her hand. He was _really good. _

"Katsu…I didn't know you could—" she tried to say over the loud beats, but pressed her lips together when she realized he wasn't finished yet.

When he finally finished, he grinned up at her. "How was that?"

"I didn't know you played the drums."

He snorted and shrugged. "I took classes as a kid. You don't remember me playing during the Cultural festival in school?" He stood up, putting the drum sticks back.

"I guess not," she said, and noticed that his grin hadn't dissipated. "…you really like playing, huh?"

"Tch," he shrugged. "Sure, I guess. But who has time for shit like that in our lives? I just haven't sat behind a kit in a while." He massaged his slightly aching arms and smirked at her. "Come on, let's go."

/

A few days later, Bakugou returned from grocery shopping, arms loaded down with bags as he fought and cursed at his doorknob, trying to unlock it even though he was the stubborn idiot who'd decided he didn't want to make two trips for his grocery bags.

When he finally got the door open, he paused immediately and nearly dropped the bags when he saw Uraraka standing there, arms flung high, shouting, "Surprise!" as she stood next to the drum kit from the other day.

"Uh…" He said, a little dumbfounded as he dropped his grocery bags on the couch and stepped toward her. "Kao, What—What the hell?"

"Oh…do you not like it?" She said, pressing her knuckles to her chin, her face a caste of worry. "You seemed so excited about them the other day…"

"Sure but…Ochako, I mean it's real fuckin' sweet but I know you can't afford this," he said with a frown, scratching the back of his blonde head. Maybe he wasn't the only one who acted without thinking sometimes.

"Huh? Oh! Right," she said, perking up. "It's a congratulations gift!"

"For what? Nothing changed," he said, tilting his head in confusion.

"From me _and _for me," Uraraka said, and held out her phone, showing an email from one of the agencies she'd interviewed with. "Gunhead-san has been following my work as a freelance hero. He says he's noticed I've been working and improving on the things he taught me first year, and he'd be glad to have someone who works both as an offensive and support hero on his team. I got a job, Katsu!"

Bakugou felt his heart clench a little, and she was the only one who could do it to him. _She _had gotten a job and instead of going out and buying something for herself to celebrate, she bought him something he really wanted. God, he fuckin' loved this girl.

"Plus," she said, touching her cheek with her index finger and glancing up thoughtfully. "I can't deny, you looked really, really hot playing the drums the other day. Maybe you should do it shirtless someday." She grinned at him.

He smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Only if you let me watch you change."

"Aw," she said with a sweet smile, touching his cheek. "Not a chance. Gotta leave something to the imagination for now, anata. Besides, most of the girls in class 1A have seen you shirtless at this point. So how is it even special for me? But this would be."

"Kch," he began, gritting his teeth. But she wasn't wrong. He sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling st her a little. "Fine. You win. For now."

"Katsuki," she said, and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. "I'm always going to win." She giggled and sat behind the kit herself, banging coarsely on the set.

He winced a little at the sound and moved to her, sliding behind her to show her how.

She was right. When it came to her, he was a big ol' pushover. But if anyone was allowed to one-up him, it was his girl.

Only his girl.


	13. Whim

Whim

Uraraka looked up at UA High School, feeling strange to have visited the campus twice now in so many months. Last time had been to get All Night's advice. She has sought him out.

This time, she has been called to the school. It was her day off and she didn't mind the trip down memory lane, enjoying walking the halls and remembering her own rigorous course work.

Still, she had to wonder what could be so important that she needed to come all the way down to the school. She paused in front of the 1A classroom, let out a small breath and then opened the door.

She paused when she realized no one was yet there, and looked around. She glanced at her watch, fiddled with the twine necklace she wore anxiously, the tiny manufactured firepops going off inside the connected vile as always.

She sat behind one of the front row desks and frowned. She was on time.

She suddenly heard the unzipping of something nearby and Aizawa popped his body up from behind his desk, his normal deadpan now focused on her.

"Aizawa-sensei, did you call this meeting?" Uraraka asked. The teacher was silent, not answering her. His attention was broken from her suddenly when he heard more footsteps in the hall.

Just then, Bakugou came through the door, blinking when he saw his girlfriend there. "Uh…"

Uraraka shrugged, as Bakugou made his way around to the seat next to hers and sat down, sliding red irises toward her in curiosity.

She shrugged again, and then both of them turned their attention to Aizawa as he dug in his sleeping bag and pulled out a few newspaper clippings. He set them down in front of them, and then glared down at the two of them.

"I thought I taught you both better than this."

All the clippings were various pictures of them kissing, sharing food, walking down the street together hand-in-hand, even fighting side by side against villains.

"Kuso, can you not? Stupid Hot-Cold already gave me this damn lecture," Bakugou snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in the desk.

"It isn't about a lecture anymore. You two have barely graduated. It's been almost a year which means you not being affiliated with UA is still fairly new." He set down a stack of letters. "These have been coming to the dorms."

Uraraka picked one up and unfolded it, her eyes trailing down to the writing. She blanched and dropped the letter, eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Bakugou immediately sat up straight, reaching out and taking her hand. "Kao?"

"She has a right to be upset," Aizawa said, pacing the classroom suddenly. "They're death threats. Some claim to be from the League. Others from random non-affiliated villains. Each other is addressed to one of you, threatening to kill or harm the other in front of you."

"_Teme_! I'll kill them first!" Bakugou growled, eyes cleric. "Let then try to lay a hand on Ochako!"

"The school isn't the only ones getting them. Your places of employment have been as well—they called me and asked me to speak with you because—"

"They figured someone who hates the media as much as you might be able to talk some sense into us," Uraraka murmured quietly.

"You just got that job, didn't you?" Aizawa asked her, his voice softer than usual—these weren't his students anymore. He could speak to them as equals. Uraraka nodded.

"You two, it isn't a crime to be together. But in our line of work, you can't be this public with this level of intimacy. Bakugou, you've given the entire world the impression you are untouchable, a raging force to be reckoned with," Aizawa murmured. "Which means anything you might be soft toward becomes an automatic target."

"Ochako can handle herself!" Bakugou argued, standing up, slamming his hands down on the desk and glaring at the teacher.

"Maybe so. And she'll have to do a lot of that just doing her job normally on a day to day basis. Why have you two then added extra work to that by turning your relationship into this spectacle?" Aizawa asked, holding up a clipping. "Many of the students from 1A are dating and none of them have had the short-sightedness to do this. It's—"

"Reckless," Uraraka and Bakugou answered together, and the blonde 'tch'ed and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he trailed to the back of the room, angry but thoughtful. He clenched his jaw, furrowed his brow and the muscles in his arms tensed and contracted.

Suddenly, two strong, slim arms slid around his middle from behind, gentle and focused, offering support and confidence, trust and understanding. He lowered one hand to rest on the interlocked ones on his stomach, and he lifted one to his lips.

"We need to take a break," he murmured.

"I know," she whispered back, kissing his shoulder blade through his shirt.

"Just for long enough to make it seem like we aren't together," he murmured, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I'll be damned if I'm the reason you ever got hurt. And there'd be hell to pay."

She smiled against his back. "I love you, Katsu. It won't be forever."

He nodded and turned around in her arms, cupping her cheeks in his hands and smirking. "Damn your pretty round cheeks for always makin' me fall harder." He groaned and growled and punched a desk hard enough to crack it, using his quirk to propel his fist.

"You're paying for that."

Bakugou glared at Aizawa.

Uraraka pulled away from Bakugou and chewed her lip. "How long until it blows over?"

"Hard to say," Aizawa said with a shrug. "It could be anywhere from a few weeks to….a few months. But it might speed the process along if one of you—"

/

"Me, and the hero Uravity are done," Bakugou, as Ground Zero said to a reporter who was getting a little too nosy for her own good, after the finish of a battle with a villain. As per Aizawa's advice, one of them needed to tell the public they were through. He knew it'd be too hard for Uraraka to pretend she didn't want him anymore when she cared deep to her core about everything that mattered to her.

But the public expected him to be a hardass. It wouldn't be a hard sell to convince them someone like him might get tired of someone like her.

"She got pretty annoying and clingy. Something I might expect from a girl who fawned all over _Deku," _he replied. The words were like acid on his heart and they made him want to vomit. The truth was he loved Uraraka more now than he had even just the day before. And everyday he loved her deeper. Having to lie about that didn't feel good.

When the reporter was satisfied with what she had heard, she thanked him and went on her way.

Bakugou went back to the office to finish his report on the fight, and then went home, his heart heavy. As he stepped into his apartment, every inch of it reminded her of him. Especially the drum kit in the corner of the room. Her special present for him because _she_ had gotten a job. How could anyone be so selfless?

How could he ever deserve someone so selfless?

He sat down, the environment dark and quiet, and he closed his eyes. _I miss her, _he realized. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_I love you, marui kao. _

There was no response for a pregnant moment, and then: _Luv u, Katsu 3_

He snorted at how ridiculously cute the response was, and groaned, standing. He paced back and forth in front of his couch, and then growled and dialed her number.

It trilled, then: "Katsuki, we're supposed to be avoiding contact. What are you doing?"

"Losing my damn mind," he mumbled, sighing. "I just needed to hear your voice. Sorry, kao."

"It's okay—I know this is hard." A pause, and he could swear he heard a sniffle. Dammit, she was crying. He hated when she cried. "It's hard for me too."

"It's just until our pictures stop being in the paper," he murmured, scratching the back of his head, and squeezing his crimson eyes closed. "I really fuckin' love you. I hope you know that."

"I love you too," she whispered back, and he could almost hear her warm smile over the phone. There was a heavy silence, and then they said their goodbyes and he hung up.

His heart was heavy. For the past few months, she has been his everything. He hasn't even realized until that moment how deeply she's burrowed into every crevice of his heart and life. He didn't want to be without her.

Ever.

Eyes snapping open, he picked up his jacket and ran out of his apartment.

/

Uraraka sat at her kitchen table, her chin rested on her palms, her cheeks damp from crying. She missed Bakugou. A lot.

They had been dating almost a year now, and the idea of potentially hitting their one year anniversary apart from one another was painful. She didn't want to be separate from him, not in any aspect of her life.

If this was what the true love from cheesy princess movies felt like in the real world, she could almost understand being cheesy.

She sighed and picked up ger empty tea cup, turning to carry it into the kitchen when someone pounded loudly on her door. She frowned, brows furrowed, suddenly cautious as she pressed her fingers to random things around her house, making them float and readying them to drop on an intruder or a villain in a surprise attack.

She carefully pulled the door open, one palm out to make the person in the other side float as well if they were an intruder, but was taken aback when familiar fingers grabbed her cheeks roughly, and familiar lips ravaged hers without hesitation.

"K-Katsuki…" she whispered between the heated kisses, before she pulled away. "Katsuki, What—"

"I got everything I ever wanted," he said, suddenly, stepping in and closing the door. "I got to go to UA, graduate with high marks, become a damn hero, and all of it seems so meaningless with…"

He paused and growled, rubbing at his face, the idea of such strong and deep-seeded emotions still foreign to him. "Without you."

Uraraka's expression grew soft, the words settling deep in her heart. "Katsu…."

"Look I ain't—I know it's sudden, and it's—I'm not trying to copy IcyHot or some stupid shit like that, I—" He dropped onto both of his knees, took her hands and kissed them, and Uraraka's eyes widened.

"Katsuki, What—"

"Let's get married," he said, his face deadly serious. "Maybe I don't have some stupid, special ring and I know we haven't even been dating a whole year but—I can't even go an hour without wanting to punch a wall or Deku's face if there's no hope of seeing your face everyday. Your stupid, beautiful round face that just makes life bearable. Makes the anger lessen. If you aren't my future, Ochako, I don't—"

He 'tch'ed, realizing how mushy he sounded and he chuckled and stood, pushing hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I don't have one."

"Oh…." she breathed, and her brows furrowed. "Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get married. Right now."

"_**Now **_?"

"Look," Bakugou mumbled, sighing. "It's always gonna be dangerous. And maybe Aizawa-senseI is right and we should not be seen in public together. But if I can come home and find you there every night—and know that that's….my forever…being apart from you otherwise….it won't be so damn hard."

She stopped to try and process what he was saying. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to elope. He wanted her to live with him. Same home. Same bed. Which also meant….

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she pressed her hands to her cheeks and began to giggle nervously.

Bakugou blinked, confused suddenly, and flicked her on the forehead gently. "Oi, marui kao, where'd you go?"

Uraraka shook the thoughts from her mind, and looked up at him. "You really want to do this? There's no going back. What if you get sick of me?"

"Not a chance in hell."

She was warmed by his coarse words, and she smiled, before nodding. "Okay. But we won't be able to tell anyone for a while. At least not until after Yaomomo's wedding. I wouldn't want to steal her moment."

"This ain't for anyone but us, babe," he whispered, sliding his arms around her. "For now. But if you think I'm not gonna give you the big damn wedding you deserve someday, you're crazy."

Uraraka laughed and hugged him tightly around his muscled abdomen, burying her face in his chest. "You're too good to me."

"That's my line," he mumbled back, chin resting in her head, before he smirked. "Let's go get married."

/

The next morning, Ochako woke up, feeling warmer and safer than she ever had before, and she looked over at the man sleeping next to her. And she remembered their night. Their heated, unhinged night together, celebrating a decision made on s whim but built on a lifetime, and she blushed darkly.

Neither was wearing a ring. Too dangerous, too conspicuous. But both were still wearing the necklaces they'd given each other on separate special occasions. And it was enough for now.

_Bakugou Ochako, _she thought to herself, and smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her new husband's mouth, causing him to stir. He smirked into the lip-lock, and growled, grabbing her by her bare waist and turning them over.

"Didn't get enough last night?" He asked with a wide grin, red eyes glinting down at her.

"I'll never have enough of you," she whispered back, and then proceeded to prove it to him, allowing him to ravish her for a second time in a handful of hours.

When they were finished, she stood in the kitchen, draped in his skull t-shirt from high school, sipping coffee and leaning against her boyfriend's—husband's, would she ever get used to that?—arm as he stood at the counter, shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his toned hips, and chopped onions. and scrambled eggs to make them both breakfast.

She remembered seeing him shirtless on his birthday almost a year prior and wondering what it would be like to be intimate with him. It was better than she had anticipated. But it wasn't even the physical aspect that made it special. It was that this rough, hard-headed, stubborn, coarse hero of man could soften his layers enough to want to spend his forever with her.

That meant he saw something worthwhile in her, and nothing in the world would ever give her more strength than to have someone like Bakugou Katsuki see her worth.

Things were about to get harder, and she knew that. They were going to have to do a lot of hiding—hiding their marriage, hiding their relationship as a whole, lying to the public, lying to friends even.

But she had a home now. A real home. Not just a place to stay in between missions. Not even his apartment. No.

He was home.


End file.
